Big Time Rape
by CamilaAlgo
Summary: muy corto para resumen :(


**Wazzaa, chicos esta es historia basada en hechos reales**

**VIOLACION!**

**Resumen: el padre de Kendall y el padre de Logan deciden tener una noche de placer con Logan, como reaccionara? Edad 14 años**

**Aqui esta la historia, WIIIII okno n.n**

* * *

><p>Era una noche fria en la ciudad de Minnesota, no era muy tarde erab como la de la noche, en la casa de los Mitchell, 2 personas adultas se encontraban hablando<p>

- crees que sea buena idea?- dijo el padre de Kendall

- su, sera una buena idea y sera lo mejor que haremos, solo tenemos que amenazarlo y decirñe qie no le diga nada a nadie, blah blah blah...- dijo el padre de Logan

- LOGGIE, LA CENA ESTA LISTA!- grito el padre de Logan

- si!- dijo Logan emocionado bajando cogiendo su plato y llevandolo a la mesa

*varias horas mas tarde *

Logan estaba durmiendo feliz hasta que escucho un ruido de clic en la puerta, Logan se tranquilizo al ver qie era su padre

- que pasa papá?- dijo Logan con sueño, su padre no le respondio solo se acerco a su oreja y le susurro algunas palabras con un tono de amenaza

- Ya lo haré- dijo Logan, quitandose la ropa, temblando visiblemente, cuando estuvo completamente desnido su padre lo tomo y lo recosto en la cama, besandolo y tocándolo, pero de pronto se escucho otro clic y entro el señor Knight

- papá? Por qie me haces esto?- dijo Logan en medio de lágrimas

- Porque puedo- dijo el padre de Logan, con un tono amenazador

- como lo haremos?- dijo el padre de Kendall

- que tal si vamos por turnos? Digamos, yo lo penetró por la boca y tu lo penetras por atrás, asi hasta que nos vengamos?- dijo el padre de Logan

- me parece genial- respondio el padre de Kendall, dijo posicionándose en el culo de Logan, el padre de Logan se posicionó en la boca de Logan, duraron asi algun rato hasta que se iban a venir

- Cambió?- dijo el padre de Logan

- claro- asi duro la rutina por lo menos dos horas hasta que se cansaron, se vinieron y limpiaron a Logan dejandllo solo, llorando y con un trauma que no sabian que iba a tener probablemente por el resto de su vida

*3 semanas después*

Los chicos se habian reunido para una pijamada se fueron a la casa de los Knight

- c-ch-chicos... no me q-qui-quiero quedar-r aqui- dijo Logan reviviendo el momento de la noche con su padre y el padre de Kendall

- pero... ya habiamos hecho planes y tu dijiste que si!- dijo James

- si... pero.. pero... no quiero estar aqui... por FAVOR- Dijo Logan Llorando

- ¿Por qué no quieres estar en mi casa?- dijo Kendall dolido por la actitud de su mejor amigo, el chico que se habia enamorado

- yo... solo no quiero estar aqui- dijo Logan cansado

- que tal si vamos a mi casa?- dijo Carlos

- no, ya hicimos planes y ademas tu dijiste que tu papá no iba a estar- dijo James entrando a la casa de los Knight, todos habian entrado menos Logan que susurró/sollozó "porque me violó" dijo y entro a la casa, se limpio las lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos al recordar lo que paso

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo el señor Knight, levantándose para abrazar a los chicos, los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Logan se inmutó al contacto con el señor Knight, pero decidieron ignorarlo y se dirigieron a la habitacion de Kendall

- bien, ¿Que vamos a hacer?- dijo James

- yo... mejor me voy- dijo Logan empezando a levantarse pero lo alcanzaron a detener

- ¡Yo no quiero estar aqui! Por favor... no quiero estar aqui por favor...- dijo Logan medió llorando

- Loggie, dinos por que no quieres estar en mi casa- dijo Kendall acercándose a Logan

Logan, en medio de lágrimas logro empujar a James y Carkos y salir corriendo de la casa del rubio

- ¿Qué paso? ¿por que Logan se fue corriendo?- dijo Jenifer, la - mamá de Kendall

- no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que empezoba llorar y antes de entrar no queria quedarse aqui- dijo Kendall

- voy a llamar a su papá- dijo Jenifer mientras salia de la habitacion de su hijo

*en el teléfono *

- hola Steve, ¿Logan esta en casa?- dijo Jenifer

- llego hace poquito, estaba llorando y ya iba a ver que le paso- dijo Steve

- oh, esta bien, gracias- dijo Colgando

* en la casa de Logan*

- Loggie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de Kendall?- dijo el padre de Logan sin entrar a la habitación

- no quería estar ahi- dijo Logan sentado en su cama

- Loggie, se que lo que te hicimos estuvo mal, yo me estado muriendo por dentro de culpa, lo siento, ¿me perdonas Loggie?- dijo Steve con lágrimas en los ojos

- yo te perdono... pero... me tienes... que... ayudar... a superar esto...- dijo Logan llorando

- yo te voy a ayudar hijo, lo prometo- dijo Steve abrazando a Logan

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, eso fue todo(? Jajaja ok'no ñ.ñ a decir verdad en mi mente habia como una idea mas concreta de lo que iba a ser esta historia T-T pero no salio asi :, dejen su comentario y por favor si ven alguna falta gramatical dejenlo en los comentarios y aqui dejo algunas ideas para mis fics que aun no he terminado:**

**Sabiendo la verdad: son muchas historias de diferentes personas (mas que todo Logan) que es cuando sale a luz toda la verdad de esa persona y queda en Shock :D**

**Continuación de Big Time Pranks y un comienzo o un final**

**Si quieren puedi hacer este fic mas largo (si quieren)**

**Hay que aceptar la realidad: es un crossover de ICarly y BTR donde James tiene problemas de ira y golpea a Logan y luego se tienen que ir a Seattle a vivir con su hermano gemelo y el novio de su gemelo (Carly y Sam se pelean por Shane mientras el esta de novio con Logan a escondidas)**

**Unos que aun no le tengo nombre :/**

**Sam BTR: Logan y Cat son hermanos, James esta enanorado de Sam y Carlos de Cat; Cat esta enamorada de James y Sam de Carlos; Kogan traran de unir a las parejas de diferentes formas, lo lograran?**

**BTR: Logan & Carlos son dos niños abandonasdos en la calle ( Carlos mayor que Logan) James y Kendall futuros padres de ellos?**

**BTR: Lucy y Camille son mas que amigas FEM SLASH (ayuda de mi amiga Juli :3)**

**Y esas son todas las ideas que hay en mi cabeza :'D si quieren dar ideas de algo que tengan en mente dejenlos en los comentarios, si quieren una primordialmente diganlo y yo la haré**

**Se despide Camila :3**

**BYE**


End file.
